Here Comes the Sun
by Little Miss Canada
Summary: Dhani is going through a lot. His Father just died, he need's a friend... An interesting turn of events proves that Dhani is really needed by HER. Please take into consideration that I am very busy so there will be times when I cannot write the story.
1. I Need You

With shaky hands, I dialed Rose's number. Da just died, I needed to talk to someone with a heart who didn't know that Da just died. Rose Starkey was the perfect person to talk to, even if she was five years younger than me, I loved her so much. Rose would understand how I feel, she loved me too but Uncle Ringo was against us being together. Da said, right before he died, that I should follow my heart and propose to her.

"Hullo?" a voice asked.

"Yeh, is Rose there? This is a long time friend," I answered.

"Sure," the voice said, "What is your name?"

"Dhani," I said simply.

"Hullo, Dhani!" Rose said, "Sadie, go away!"

"C-can I come over, Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, of course you can come over," she said "Da just left saying Aunt Paul called him. I have to kick Sadie and Jude out 'cause we had a sleep over last night,"

Rose was always perky, but if I was sad she felt my pain.

"I'll be there soon," I told her.

"K.k," she said sweetly.

We said goodbye, hung up, and I got into my car. I couldn't wait to get to the Starkey household, Uncle Ringo had begged Rose to come home after she graduated from college. Rose was only eighteen but she had skipped multiple grades and graduated last summer. At least Da got to see her graduate. Shoot, I was going to have to tell her that my da was gone for good. Rose adored my father and this would break her heart. I was there at her house, she was pushing Jude and Sadie out of her door.

"What you don't want us to hear you and him?" Jude said snidely.

"Shut up, Jude, you know nothing about us," Rose argued.

"Oh yeh, the way you danced around the room after he called means nothing does it?" Sadie added.

"Well," Rose started, "I never said I _didn't_ have feelings for him but Da doesn't approve of the relationship,"

They obviously didn't see me, yet.

"What would you say if he proposed?" Jude pressed.

"Promise you'll keep it a secret," she said gravely.

"We swear," Sadie and Jude promised.

"Good," Rose said, "If he proposed to me I would say yes, I'm in love with him and I would do _anything _to be with him. You girls need to go, Dhani should be here soon,"

I got into my car and made it look like I just pulled up, not hearing anything the girls said. Rose would say yes, that was the only bright thing in this dark day. I decided I would ask her to marry me tonight, I had the ring ev'r since Da suggested proposing to her. I had that ring in my pocket for a year now, trying to get enough courage to ask her. She wouldn't have a clue that I knew she would say yes, she would think of it as an opportunity to be with the one she loved as well as escape from her overly-protective father.

I got out of the car, "Hullo, Rose!" I called to her.

"Dhani, it's good to see you," she said, "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying, and I know you rarely cry,"

I laughed weakly, that's what I liked about her. _She knows me so well, she knows my heart and how I act. She wants you but it's obviously frustrating her that she can't have you. _I told myself.

"Dhani," Rose said softly but there was a tinge of force, "Dhani, tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me. Please tell me, I'm sure I'll understand,"

"We should go inside," I told her grabbing my bag I had packed in case Da actually did die. I kept it in the passenger seat ever since he had been in the hospital.

"What made you decide to come visit on such short notice yet have a bag packed and ready?" Rose asked, leading me into the house, "I'll be heading back to my house in the countryside, so I need to gather what I don't already have packed. My father has been trying to slip things out of my last few boxes but all my stuff is at my house now. I'm glad to live by me self, not having to put up with my brothers or, sadly, my own father. Even after all his arguing, I kept telling him that I needed to be on me own and that I shouldn't be living with my parents. I, actually, used you as my defense saying 'Oh, well Dhani gets to live by himself and he still visits Uncle Geo and Auntie Olivia. Why can't I?'. It really helped my case," she continued.

Her room was completely empty except for her loft bed. Rose climbed up the bed saying, "Yeh, I'm keeping this one here. I got a new bed, it can be in the ground or above it, it's circular and it has curtains. I got the house all painted and ev'rything, it is totally epic,"

"I bet I'll love it," I said.

She threw down her pillow to the floor, "I'm so happy to be leaving this place. I feel like such a child when I'm here,"

She climbed down, "Are you ready, Ms. Starkey?"

Rose giggled, "Oh, of course, Mr. Harrison,"

Rose was so sweet, we actually used to sneak out and see each other but we got caught and Ringo locked her door and window from the outside. Uncle Ringo was very protective of her, my da said it was just 'cause Rose was his only daughter and Uncle Ringo didn't really know _how_ to take care of a girl so he limited her freedom. Rose didn't like to be caged in, she told me that she was an animal held captive in her own home.

I held my hand out to her and she took it, "Shall I drive, sir?" she asked playfully.

"Of course not, milady," I answered, "Am I permitted to ask a question?"

"You just did," Rose said, "But yes you may ask me a question, Dhani,"

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Da drove me here," she said simply.

I caught the hint of annoyance, we were at my car, "Milady," I said still joking, "May I take you pillow and put it in the back?"

"How kind of you, Dhani," she said jokingly, "Dhani, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Wosy," I said using her nick-name from when we were really little.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time, everything is so serious..." Rose started, "George...I just hope he doesn't die but fate, fate can be cruel. I'm probably the only one who won't get all in your face about it, too. I care about you and know how you hate it when people get all 'Oh, Dhani, are you alright? Do you need a hug?'. I'm not like that though, I'm still loving and compassionate but I don't smother you in it...unless you asked me too,"

"Do you love me?" I asked. _Stupid. Idiot. You don't ask a girl if they love you, they will only lie. _I told myself, _Wait, Rose doesn't lie._

"Yes, I have never stopped loving you," she whispered, taking a step closer to me, "I love you not like a brother or a good friend but a lover. I have never felt this way towards anyone but you,"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Absolutely honest," she nodded.

"We should go, I kinda don't wanna put up with people who give me their stupid condolences and look at me like I'm a helpless infant," I told her, "And for the record I love you, too. Always have always will,"

She smiled and got into the car, "You never told me why you were sad,"

"Da died shortly before I called you," I told her grimly.

She sat there is shock as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, "You should of told me sooner," she whispered, voice cracking slightly which is why she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I apologized, "I should have told you right away. I feel like an arse now,"

"You shouldn't," Rose said in a whisper again.

I started the car, "Let's go home and then we can talk," I told her softly.

_MEMORY_

_If you ever need to tell Rose something terrible, talk to her gently and softly...it makes it easier for her. It might seem childish but it will make her feel better. She likes to be loved._

"Dhani," Rose said, "Do you really love me? I'm not just a little sister to you, but I'm a person you care about?"

Rose was always good at changing the subject and usually if it was on something she didn't want to listen to. Dang, I know way too many of her secrets she told _me _and _only me_.

"I never thought of you as a sister, you were the person I was falling, very helplessly at that, for," I told her.

She nodded, turned towards the window, and looked out as the city flew by. I went over all our adventures we went on; _Peter Pan, Magical Mystery Tour, Secret Garden, The Little Princess..._ we always did things from a book or movie or song.

Then there was the screech, sound of smashing glass, Rose shrieked.


	2. If I Needed Someone

Dhani

I paced the hospital. What are the chances that I'd be here shortly after... Rose was so still, she had a cut across her forehead and cuts all along her arm. What would I tell Uncle Rings? Great, just great, two people in one day. That was so damn unfair, I should have been paying more attention to the streets. She didn't deserve to die, she was so young and beautiful. I wanted to be with her and never leave her, I guess if she lives I'll get what I wanted. I couldn't live with myself if she dies, I could never forgive myself either.

She never did any harm to any one, she was every-one's best friend. I couldn't stand this.

"Mr. Harrison, I need you to be the one to make Ms. Rose's medical decision for her while she is here," Dr. Culls told me.

"I'm not her father or guardian, I'm just a friend who got into a car accident who barely got hurt," I said hearing the anger in my voice.

"It's simple, you just have to sign some papers," he pressed.

"Have her Da do it, I bet ya anything he's already on his way here," I said.

Just then the doors opened, "Dhani, we've been looking for you. What the hell happened to you?" Ringo says.

"Car wreck," I say simply not wanting to explain Rose.

"Where's Rose?" Ringo asks the inevitable question.

"Yes, Dhani, where is she?" Mum presses.

I look towards Roses bed in the emergency room, they follow my gaze. Mum gasps as she sees the bloody girl laying so still, who is so pale both naturally and due to the blood loss. Ringo walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'll call Paul, tell him to bring you and me some clothing since you probably won't leave Rose's side,"

I nod, looking at him and my mum. The tears I have been holding back fall and fall heavily, "This should have never happened!" I cried miserably, "She should have never been here, so still, so not Rose-like. She-she, I-I don't want her to die. I could never stand it,"

"Dhani, she will be fine. It will all be alright and she'll turn out better than you think you just have to give her time," Mum soothed.

"Would you like to know how bad it is, Ma'am? Sir?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah, that's me little girl," Ringo says.

"Well, she has a concussion," the doctor starts, "But, her being unconscious may cause her to go into a comma and she may not come out. Other than that she has two bruised ribs, one is cracked, a slight fracture to her arm,"

"Rose might die!" I yell, really pissed off now.

"It is a possibility, Mr. Harrison. Ms. Starkey may be able to live but if she does come out of the comma there is a high chance of amnesia...and that is guaranteed to happen, if she wakes up from it," Dr. Culls explains.

I nod, plopping into the uncomfortable hospital chair, "I'm not leaving her side,"

I look at Rose, she was always delicate much like Rings but she has her mum's looks; long, wavy blonde hair, big doe eyes, heart-shaped face, warm and delicate complexion mostly like mid-summer honey with a touch of cream, perfect lips in which fit perfectly to mine...I would know from kissing her in school on St. Valentines Day that one year, and Rose has her Da's striking blue eyes. I found her beautiful, not many do but to me she's an angel from above. I couldn't imagine life without her spunky, wonderfully surprising attitude or her bright personality where she could make any one smile just by saying 'hello'.

Ringo was on the telephone, probably with Paul, discussing the tragic turn of events. It was almost like the night Annalise, Rose's mother that the press never knew about. I was ten and Rose was five, we were Uncle Paulie for the day. The phone rang and after five minutes, Paul grabbed Rose and Linda took her hands while I sat near the fire. Rose didn't understand, well seem like she understood but I knew better than to underestimate her and the things she was capable of doing.

_Memory_

"_Rose, things happen to people, good people, that can not often be explained. There are good people in the world, and then there are the people who are troubled and don't know what to do in life. It is a sham that your mother, such a loving person much like you, should be caught amongst this. I don't know how to say this Rose, but your mother is no longer with us. Daddy called and said that they did everything they possibly could but she did not make it. I am so sorry, Sweetie," Linda and Paul said, explaining it together._

"_Mummy is gone?" Rose asked in her sweet voice, but I could hear the pain that no one else could hear._

"_Oh, Rose!" I said hearing the pain in my voice, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say,"_

"_You don't need to say anything," Rose said looking at my, her blue-forget-me-not eyes held my brown ones, "I forgive you for your comment, after all I'm the unknown Starkey,"_


End file.
